1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of multimedia, importance of the display device has increased. In response to this, various types of display devices, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display, are being used.
Among them, the liquid crystal display device is one of the most widely used type of flat panel display device, and the liquid crystal display device typically includes two substrates in which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display device generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, and displays an image by determining the direction of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and by controlling the polarization of incident light.
Meanwhile, as the resolution or the like of the liquid crystal display device increases, a high performance thin film transistor (“TFT”) is desired. However, the TFT has a large dimension and thus occupies a large area of the substrate, such as a glass.